Configuring Race Skilltrees
This part of PwingRaces can be quite complicated, but the goal of this page is to help you understand how to utilize skilltrees to your liking. One core feature of PwingRaces is customizing skilltrees. This part can be very complicated depending on your knowledge of YAML, however if you follow this tutorial closely, it shouldn't be all too difficult. Skilltrees are a way for the player to pretty much "upgrade" their race. Upon purchasing a skilltree element, you can allow players to run certain abilities, give them passive triggers, give or revoke permissions, and give them attributes. You can learn more about that Configuring Race Skilltree Unlockables. For this tutorial, we will be picking up from the Configuring Race Abilities page for consistency. Though most of this tutorial is involved in other files, you do need to include some stuff in the race file so it knows which skilltree to set for it. To start this off, navigate to the PwingRaces folder and inside that there should be a couple files. This is where you will be putting your skilltree configurations. Start off by right clicking and creating a new yml file. Call this file the name of your skilltree registry name (e.g. swordsmanship). The registry name will be what you put in your race config. The next step is opening this file and putting in a few needed config options. Here is an example of a swordsmanship skilltree without the elements defined yet: swordsmanship.yml name: Swordsmanship icon: type: stone_sword display-name: "&c&lSwordsmanship" lore: - "&7Click to view this skilltree." menu-icon: type: player_head owner: Werewolf display-name: "&c&lWerewolf" lore: - "&7Right-click to go back to" - "&7the race menu." menu-slot: 49 Now if you were to save this and reload the plugin, absolutely nothing would happen yet. This is because you have not defined it in the race file yet. So for the next part, you need to define that this skilltree is part of the race you've been working on. What you'll need to do is create a new section and just call it skilltrees. Under that, you just need to define the skilltree as well as the slot it shows up in when you select it from /race. Here is an example using the Werewolf race. race: name: Werewolf max-level: 30 skilltrees: - swordsmanship 28 # 28 is the slot it shows up in when you select the race from /race require-unlock: true gui: slot: 29 icon: type: player_head owner: Werewolf display-name: "&cWerewolf &7| &aUnlocked" lore: - '&7At night, a dark curse falls upon' - '&7this race turning it into a vicious' - '&7werewolf!' icon-selected: type: player_head owner: Werewolf display-name: "&cWerewolf &7| &eSelected" lore: - '&7At night, a dark curse falls upon' - '&7this race turning it into a vicious' - '&7werewolf!' enchants: - unbreaking 1 item-flags: - hide_enchants icon-locked: type: skeleton_skull display-name: "&c??? &7| &cLocked" lore: - '&7Defeat the Feral Lycan to' - '&7unlock this race.' levels: 1: # The first level xp: 200 # How much experience you need to level up skillpoints: 1 # How many skillpoints you get for leveling up 2: xp: 250 skillpoints: 1 3: xp: 275 # You don't need to define skillpoints either, but you MUST define how much xp it takes for you to level up. 4: xp: 300 skillpoints: 1 5: xp: 350 skillpoints: 2 # You can define as many levels as you want below attributes: generic-max-health: 25 generic-armor: 5 generic-attack-speed: 10 max-mana: 250 # MagicSpells mana permissions: - essentials.sethome.multiple.werewolf - essentials.nick - essentials.tpa - ^essentials.tpahere # Add ^ before the permission to remove it - ^essentials.vanish items: vampireknives: material: stone_sword display-name: "&4V&campire &4K&cnives" lore: - "&cRight-click to throw!" vampirefang: # You can define as many items as you want material: ghast_tear display-name: "&5V&dampire &4F&cang" enchantments: - sharpness 5 item-flags: - HIDE_ENCHANTS triggers: walkongrass: trigger: block-relative down grass delay: 2 run-passives: - add-potion-effect speed 2 2 healonsneak: trigger: sneak delay: 10 chance: 1 run-passives: - give-health 20 abilities: quickshot: ability-item: "bow|&2Q&auickshot &3B&bow" ability: QuickshotAbility cooldown: 0.5 arrows: 1 damage: 2 spend-arrows: true required-permission: quickshot # (Is really pwingraces.ability.quickshot) override-default-action: true Now that you have this, just reload the plugin and open the race menu. If you're using these exact configurations, you should have a menu that looks like this: If you are to click on the Swordsmanship icon, you'll be brought to the skilltree menu you're working on right now. The next part of this tutorial covers putting in the elements in the skilltree. Below is a list of what all can be defined for the element. Here is an example of a few elements using these options: name: Swordsmanship icon: type: stone_sword display-name: "&c&lSwordsmanship" lore: - "&7Click to view this skilltree." menu-icon: type: player_head owner: Werewolf display-name: "&c&lWerewolf" lore: - "&7Right-click to go back to" - "&7the race menu." menu-slot: 49 elements: swords1: parent: werewolf # Comes already unlocked slot: 40 title: Swordsmanship Rank I description: - "&b+1 Damage" point-cost: 1 swords2: parent: swords1 # Needs swords1 in order to buy slot: 31 title: Swordsmanship Rank II description: - "&b+2 &bDamage" point-cost: 1 swords3: parent: swords2 slot: 22 title: Swordsmanship Rank III description: - "&b+2 Damage" - "&cThrow Sword Ability" # Icons override title and description above icon: type: stone_sword name: "&fSwordsmanship Rank III &7| &6Unlocked" lore: - "&b+2 Damage" - "&cThrow Sword Ability" - "&7Skillpoint Cost: &a1" - "&eClick to purchase." icon-purchased: type: stone_sword name: "&fSwordsmanship Rank III &7| &aPurchased" lore: - "&b+2 Damage" - "&cThrow Sword Ability" - "&a&lPurchased" icon-locked: type: red_stained_glass_pane name: "&cSwordsmanship Rank III &7| &4Locked" lore: - "&b???" - "&cYou must unlock Swordsmanship Rank II" - "&cbefore purchasing this upgrade." point-cost: 2 With this configuration, you should get a menu that looks somewhat like this: And for the most part, that should cover everything for the skilltrees. If you want to give these skilltrees a purpose, take a look at Configuring Race Skilltree Unlockables . Here you can learn how to make these skilltree elements give you certain permissions, access to abilities, triggers, and more!